


cold feet

by ZainBAP



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, set after the 2nd Traince ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/pseuds/ZainBAP
Summary: Daehyun wakes up to his feet feeling like a pair of ice blocks.





	cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that BangDae both were seen sleeping with socks in the 2nd Traince episode.
> 
> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/post/179323442194/cold-feet-some-traince-softness-for-all-my).

Daehyun wakes up to his feet feeling like a pair of ice blocks.  

The room is still dark, dawn still hours away. Youngjae is still clinging to Junhong to Daehyun's right side, the maknae having turned to the wall to let his hyung spoon him properly from behind. On the other bed Himchan and Jongup's heavy breaths are creating an odd beat, both of them just on the brink of snoring.

Daehyun shudders, pushing himself up to sit. He wraps his hands around his bare feet poking out from under the too-small blanket draped across the foot of the bed, trying to warm them. It's still hot, the summer heat stubbornly holding on, but Daehyun's feet are _always_ cold. He'd only taken his socks off after the games because he'd stepped in the spillage from Ganji's water bowl, and he'd been too tired and too tipsy to remember grabbing a new pair before they decided to have a sleepover upstairs.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Daehyun scowls at his members' bare feet once his eyes adjust to the darkness. Neither of them seem troubled by their exposed feet, and Daehyun is the only one who'd even _tried_ tucking himself in with the blanket.

On the other side of the room, Yongguk's spot on the bed is empty.

"Ganji-yah," Daehyun whispers, but is only met with silence. The dog had been there when he fell asleep, but must have wandered off. The door is left ajar, and Daehyun listens for sounds from the bathroom, wondering if maybe Ganji had followed Yongguk when he'd left the room.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Daehyun scoots down the bed and puts his feet on the floor, grimacing at the feeling. He doesn't really want to leave bed, but not knowing where Ganji is always makes him anxious. He definitely doesn't want a repeat of what happened on the carpet downstairs. He stands, tip-toeing over the balloons spilled out across the floor, and slips out the door.

The house is quiet, the filming crew gone home. Daehyun softly calls out for Ganji a few more times as he sees no sign of either the dog or Yongguk on the second floor. He pads down the stairs, calling out with a little more volume this time.

" _Ganji-yah._ "

"In here, Daehyun-ah," comes Yongguk's deep voice from one of the bedrooms.

Daehyun gently pushes the door to the makneas' bedroom open, spotting two very different shapes on the double bed. Yongguk is curled up on his side, Ganji sprawled out on the mattress in front of him. The dog's got its head up, tongue hanging out of its mouth, and the tail starts flopping as soon as Daehyun appears in the door.

"I took him outside," Yongguk murmurs as Daehyun enters the room.

"Sorry, did he wake you?" Daehyun asks, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. He scratches Ganji behind one of his fluffy ears.

"Nah," Yongguk shrugs, watching the happy dog as they both pet him. As Daehyun's eyes adjust more, he can see the smile on Yongguk's lips. Can hear the fondness in his voice. "Wasn't really sleeping anyway, I think." He scoffs, and Daehyun follows Yongguk's gaze down the bed to where his feet are tucked in under the gray blanket. "My feet were freezing."

"Me too," Daehyun admits with a snort, but then Yongguk chuckles, and he can't help but do the same. "Aish, the others all sleep barefoot. I don't know how they do it."

Yongguk grins, shaking his head in agreement. He scoots backwards a little, as if to make room. Their eyes meet briefly in the dark, and Daehyun can see the wordless invitation clear on Yongguk's face.

"You think the maknaes will want their bed back during the night?" Yongguk asks as Daehyun crawls onto the mattress to lie down on his side, Ganji safely curled up between them.

"I doubt it," Daehyun sighs, shivering slightly as he slides his feet under the blanket next to Yongguk's. "They're looking pretty comfortable up there."

His toes touch Yongguk's feet, and he makes a strangled noise in surprise. Yongguk laughs, a wheezy sound that fills the room.

"How are yours worse than mine?" Daehyun complains, instinctively pulling his feet away.

"I was _outside_ ," Yongguk reminds him, still chuckling. "Thanks to you, the grass is still wet."

Daehyun laughs quietly, ducking his head down.

As they both go quiet again, their eyes are back on the dog lying between them on the bed. Ganji eventually puts his head down, eyes closing as his whole body heaves with a big, content sigh. Yongguk scoffs, and Daehyun grins in response.

"It's kind of nostalgic, isn't it?" Yongguk murmurs after a moment. Daehyun looks up at him, but the elder's eyes remain on Ganji. "All six of us sharing a room."

"Yeah," Daehyun agrees, feeling torn between positive and negative memories of that time. He allows himself a faint smile. "Do we still talk to each other in our sleep?"

Yongguk chuckles.

"Not sure. I couldn't tell if Youngjae was awake or not, talking to Junhong."

Daehyun laughs, making a sound of agreement. He'd been lying right next to them, and he couldn't tell either. He must've drifted off at some point, but they never went quiet.

Silence reigns for a while, Yongguk eventually stopping his petting motion to tuck in his hand against his chest. Daehyun's gaze lingers on the dog, rubbing one of Ganji's ears between his fingers. After a moment he thinks maybe Yongguk is falling asleep, but when looking up he finds the leader's eyes still open. He's still watching Ganji with a soft smile, and Daehyun feels warm affection spread from the center of his chest.

He shifts a little, trying to get more comfortable. He doesn't mean to move his legs, but then he feels his feet touching Yongguk's under the blanket again. He goes still, waiting for the shock to pass. When he thinks maybe he should move away again, Yongguk pushes his feet even closer to Daehyun's. Daehyun can't help the small noise slipping out of him, but Yongguk just chuckles quietly. He slips one foot between Daehyun's, and then they both go still. Their feet hugging each other under the blanket.

"Try get some sleep, Daehyn-ah."

Yongguk's voice is quiet, but in the silence it fills up the entire room. Daehyun absently thinks that it's always been like that. Probably always will be.

"You too, hyung," Daehyun murmurs.

It only takes a moment before Yongguk's feet don't feel as cold anymore, their shared body heat leveling out under the blanket. Daehyun sighs, blinking slowly as his eyelids get heavier. He shifts in place again, their feet sliding together. He's pretty sure he sees Yongguk smiling shyly just before he lets his eyes fall shut, but he can't be sure. He drifts off like that, warm and snug and happy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
